With advances in information communication technology and semiconductor technology, an electronic device may provide various functions such as a broadcasting function, a wireless Internet function, a camera function, a user authentication function, or an electronic payment function. To enable a user to easily use such various functions, the electronic device may receive a user's voice through a microphone and provide a function corresponding to the user's voice.
To improve user voice recognition, the electronic device may include a plurality of microphones at particular positions (e.g., at the top of the electronic device) of the electronic device. However, if the electronic device, which includes a separate physical input means (e.g., a home button) for detecting a user's physical input, adds or includes a microphone at a specific position, a structure of the electronic device may be complicated, a manufacturing cost may increase, and a design of the electronic device may be limited.